


Dancing in the Rain

by Avistella



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Dancing, Dancing in the Rain, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, POV Second Person, Rain, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: Inigo finds you crying in the rain and cheers you up with a dance.





	Dancing in the Rain

Most of the Shepherds have retreated to their respective tents once the rain had started to pick up, and you decide to take that as your cue to escape prying eyes for a moment. You didn't like crying when in the vicinity of others, not wanting them to pity you or think of you as weak, so you often bottled up your feelings until you had a chance to yourself. ...Now was that chance.

While being wary of your surroundings, you head off to the nearby forest to collect your thoughts and allow your walls to crumble down without anybody watching. You're not too sure how long you'll be there, but you doubt you'll be needed for anything. Not bothering to grab a cloak to shelter yourself from the onpouring rain, you head off, completely oblivious to the pair of eyes that happen to catch sight of you.

It piques Inigo's curiosity when he sees you striding away from the safety of numbers, especially in a downpour like this. When he sees how lonely your back looks, however, it causes something in his heart to stir and spring into action. Not wanting to scare you and have you run away from him, the aspiring dancer follows close behind as quietly as possible.

Inigo watches as you stop to rest on the trunk of a fallen tree. It seemed like a safe enough place, and he didn't want to intrude, so the young man turns around to walk back to the comfort of his tent but abruptly stops at the distinct sound of crying. Immediately, Inigo swivels around and sure enough, your shoulders are quivering and hunched over as choked sobs and whimpers fall from your lips.

This is the first time the mercenary's seen you this vulnerable, and he feels as though he's witnessing something that wasn't meant to be seen. Nevertheless, the sight and sound of you crying causes a painful stab to his chest, and he can't find it in good conscious to just leave you all alone like this.

Bracing himself for whatever rejection or anger he might face for having followed and spied on you, Inigo takes slow steps towards your figure. The leaves and branches rustle and crunch underneath his shoes, making his presence known to you. With a sharp gasp, you direct your gaze to whoever this newcomer might be, and you feel your stomach drop at the familiar face that greets you, a hesitant smile visible on his features.

"Why are you here?" You ask with a scratchy voice and with a much harsher tone than intended.

"I was worried about you."

Biting back a rude remark of how he didn't need to, you avert your gaze to your hands in front of you. You don't want him to see your expression right now, so full of sorrow but also relief that he was here. Asides from the rain, silence looms over, and you're unable to think of what to say to break it. In that moment, the young man lessens the distance between you two even more.

Inigo kneels down in front of you, his hands gently taking hold of your fingers. It surprises you by how light his touch is as though hesitating on whether or not it was appropriate for him to touch you like this; he was usually so unreserved and often slinging his arm over your shoulders. This was a different side of him that you've never seen before, and you briefly wonder if it's okay to reveal himself as such to someone like you.

The young man gazes up at your face, his features soft and tender with growing concern when he sees your tears mixed in with the rain. His lips part to quietly ask, "What's wrong?"

He already knows that you're troubled by something, so it would have been foolish to ask if you were okay, and he decides to get straight to the point. He strips himself of all flowery words and flourished movements, understanding that such exaggerations will probably only make things worse and hopes that his sincere care for you will show itself to you.

The words die on your tongue, and your throat clamps up. Ashamed at being unable to share your plaguing thoughts with someone who truly wanted to help, you shut your eyes and shake your head with trembling lips. Your heart clenches at the feeling of loneliness in not being able to open your heart, and you bite down on your lower lip to suppress a rising sob.

Then, to your surprise, Inigo gently squeezes your fingers that are still in his grasp, reminding you that he's there for you and provides a small sense of assurance. "If you can't tell me, that's fine," he tells you, and this time, you appreciatively nod your head, your eyes still firmly pressed together, afraid to look at the mercenary and see whatever pitying expression he must be wearing.

The rain continues to fall upon both of your figures, soaking through your clothes and making them stick to your skin. You vaguely think to yourself that you really should be heading back to camp by now, but you suddenly find yourself being pulled up to your feet. The abrupt action makes you open your eyes at long last, a soft gasp escaping you as you stumble for a moment before colliding against Inigo's chest.

He chuckles underneath his breath, and you tilt your head back to look at him, confusion etched on your features as you go to ask him what he's doing, but he interrupts you when one of his arms wraps around your waist with the other moving to take hold of your hand, lacing his slender fingers with yours and locking them together.

"Dance with me," he says simply. It's not a question or request, but it isn't exactly forceful either. It almost sounds like a plead instead.

"H-Huh?" You stutter out, your cheeks becoming flush when you finally become aware of how warm his body is against yours. Perhaps you had heard wrong underneath the pouring rain, but Inigo merely tilts his head to the side with an inviting and dazzling grin as he repeats himself, gaining a bit more confidence as he thinks about making you smile again.

"Dance with me."

Without waiting for your response, the young man slowly starts to sway his hips, guiding you along with him no matter how clumsy you are. You're no longer able to maintain eye contact with him as he continues smiling at you, so you duck your head and look at your feet as you fight back the growing heat to your cheeks. 

"I-I can't dance," you try to insist, but at the same time, you don't try to push him away either.

Light laughter fills your ears, and you swear your heart jumps at the sound. Inigo replies, "Of course you can."

"Not as good as you or Olivia though," you argue, and Inigo twirls the two of you around without warning, eliciting a small squeak from you.

"What matters is that you enjoy yourself. Don't think and just let your body move as it wants to, and I'll guide you," the young man instructs, taking one step back and gently pulling you along to follow.

You decide to trust him and allow all your thoughts to drift away. With each new step, your mind clears. Even though there's no music to be heard, the only sounds in the area being the rustling leaves and pattering rain, Inigo is able to lead you into a rhythmic dance. Little by little, you start to grow more confident, and it starts to show with the small smile on your face.

Inigo's hold on you tightens by a fraction, subtly pulling you closer to him as he continues to guide the two of you around in circles with the falling droplets being your only audience. Your smile is contagious, and the dancer finds his own lips curling upwards at the sight.

The two of you dance around without a single care in the world, time melting away, and before you know it, your tears have all gone and your laughter is ringing in the air. Unable to contain yourself, you bury your face into Inigo's chest without warning, causing him to falter for a brief second. Your voice is muffled as you simply offer, "Thank you."

Inigo shakes his head, strands of his hair sticking to and framing his face, but he doesn't seem to mind. "It's no problem," he replies without missing a beat. It's during rainy days like these that the young man can't help but remember the future in which he came from and how dark and grim it was, pieces of self-doubt slipping through his mind. But as of this moment, he feels as though he's holding the sun close to his heart, so warm and bright, and he knows he has something worth fighting for.

He decides that when all of this is over, he would want to dance together with you underneath a clearer sky, surrounded by friends and family that celebrate your union with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more of my works on [my Tumblr](http://avistella.tumblr.com/)


End file.
